


You're Gorgeous

by laurenkmyers



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:55:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26988601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurenkmyers/pseuds/laurenkmyers
Summary: 3 times Ben calls Callum gorgeous in private and 1+ time he says it in public.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 3
Kudos: 75





	You're Gorgeous

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Lucy (callumsmitchells) on tumblr <3

1.)

Ben might be the luckiest man on Earth, he thinks as he watches Callum prepare their dinner. Callum in the kitchen will always be one of the most beautiful sights; the way he sways his hips when he really gets into the swing of things, slicing the chicken, chopping the mushrooms, stirring the sauce, draining the pasta. The man can cook, the man can move. And it all feels blissfully domestic. Ben never thought he’d ever get to live like this, and yet here he is, living his best life with the man he loves.

He sidles up behind Callum and places his hands on his hips, rests his head on his back, and sighs contentedly.

“What did I ever do to deserve you, eh? Ben says, leaving a kiss on Callum’s shoulder. “So **gorgeous**.”

Callum giggles as he finishes sprinkling the cheese on their plates. “Not that I’m complaining, but what’s gotten into you recently? You’re being all soft. I like it. ”

Ben smiles and wraps his arms tighter around Callum’s waist.

“Just happy, is all. That okay?”

“Yeah, course it is.” Callum turns and dips his head for a quick kiss. “I’m happy too.” He blinks back dreamily. “Now, dinner’s ready.”

***

2.)

Ben is completely breathless as he runs after Lexi across the field; she’s got the ball beneath her feet and is pegging it towards the other end of the field- target well within sight- where Callum waits in goal. She’s fast, but not faster than he is so when Ben catches up to her, she squeals out loud and trips over her over own feet. Callum, being the caring man that he is panics, dropping his position to run towards her. He reaches her before Ben has even had the chance to catch his breath.

“Lex, you okay?” He hears Callum ask, slightly breathless himself by the time he gets to them both. But before either of them has figured out her master plan Lexi is back on her feet, giggling away, and has darted past the pair of them, kicking the ball full force into the back of the net. She jumps up and down excitedly.

“I got ya- I got ya. Bet you didn’t see that coming did ya, Cal? I’m a much cleverer football player than both you and daddy!” She exclaims loudly, punching the air in victory, and Callum laughs all rumbly and elatedly; a proud look on his face as he looks at Lexi. Ben softens and goes weak in the knees.

“Well done, darlin’, you really got me there. Proper little footy player in the making eh?” He says with a smile.

“Clever little madam, ain’t she?” Now, go and get me my water, baby. Daddy’s all football-ed out.” He breathes out slowly and turns towards Callum. “I really do hate this bloody game. Next time, it’s just you and her, okay? My back can’t hack it no more.”

“Aww, alright old man, struggling to keep up?” Callum goads, ruffling his hair.

Ben pushes his hand away, “Who you calling old man? I’m younger than you.” He scoffs, standing up straight with his hands on hips as he stretches out his legs.

“Yeah, but I ain’t the one complaining about keeping up no more.” Callum laughs, tapping him on the back of the thigh with a smirk, still goading. 

“Alright alright, we can’t all be as **gorgeous** and as spritely as you, can we babe?” He calls out and adds, “Besides, I find my sprightliness in other ways. Horizontal sports are more my forte.” Ben winks to hammer home his point, and Callum ducks his head with a high blush on his cheeks that has nothing to do with the exhaustion of football.

***

3.)

Ben is so ramped up from watching Callum jump around in those tight shorts after playing footy in the park with Lex earlier he can hardly stand the tension anymore. They drop Lexi off with Lola and Jay and head home. It’s not long before Ben has Callum pressed up against the door and has his way with him; swallows him down, and groans messily with his mouth full.

Callum’s head hits the door with such force he sees stars burst in his periphery and he’s shooting his load down Ben’s throat far quicker than he ever intended. He immediately returns the favour.

Ben grabs Callum’s hair and pushes up into Callum’s mouth a few more times before he finally lets go with a loud, breathy sigh. Callum releases him with an obscene _pop_ , and licks the remnants from his lips; a sated man if ever he saw one. A beautiful sight.

“God, you’re **gorgeous**.” Ben admires looking down lovingly at the man still knelt between his legs. He traces his thumb over Callum’s plump bottom lip and tilts his chin up so that he can look him in the eye.

“You’re so good to me. C’mere.”

Callum stands and they both get lost in each other’s mouths; tongues and lips collide in a whirlwind of passion. 

***

+1 Ben publicly calls Callum gorgeous).

The Vic is bursting with colour; maroons, blues, greens, and with a hint of silver here and there. They’d really out-done themselves this time. The atmosphere is buzzing with excitement, booze is flowing freely, and the music is loud and cheery, until someone cuts the sound system and suddenly a clearing of the throat is heard over a crackling mic.

Mick Carter stands on the podium, wiggling the microphone in one hand and dramatically holds his glass up to the sky with the other, he taps it three times to garner everyone’s attention.

“Alright alright alright you lot- settle down will ya. I’d like to make a toast. If everyone could raise their glass to the ‘appy couple. May your future lives together be filled with ‘appiness and love and all that other soppy stuff. Less of the drama, eh boys? Think you’ve both had enough for a lifetime. And- and keep it in ya pants until the honeymoon, yeah? I don’t want none o’ that funny business in the bogs this time. Scarred for life I was, an’ I was just tryin’a go for a wazz.” He slurs a little drunkenly, and everyone laughs. “Anyway anyway, the point is, I’m ‘appy you both found each other when you needed it the most. Have a good one, fella’s. TO CALLUM AND BEN!” He finishes, and prompts everyone else into action.

The pub all raise their glasses in unison and shout:

“TO CALLUM AND BEN!” And everyone shots their drinks down their necks before Mick is back on mic asking for the grooms to come up and say a few words.

Ben goes first, because he knows that if Callum were to get up and say something he wouldn’t be able to swallow past the lump of emotion that’s most likely going to stick in the back of his throat. So here he stands, in front of his friends and family as they stare up at him. But Ben only has eyes for one man. _His husband_

“Cal, I’m not going to stand here and wax poetry about ya again without bawling my eyes out, so I’ll just say this: You make me happier than I have any right to be. You’re smart, funny, beautiful, and now- you’re all mine.” He smiles widely at Callum, whose looking up at him like he hung the stars and the moon, unshed tears glistening in his eyes.

Ben manages to tear his eyes away for one moment and addresses everyone else in the room, “And, to everyone else: thank you for coming, thank you for sharing this day with me, and one final thought before I leave you to enjoy the open bar- you’re welcome for that by the way…” He stops to look out over the faces of the people who mean the most to him and yells: “Sucks to be you, because I just bagged the most **gorgeous** man in all of Walford, and the world. Cheers!”

The cheers erupt, the tears are fresh, and the laughter ramps up to a hearty volume.

Ben looks over at his husband and mouths: ‘I love you’ with a bright smile on his face. He couldn’t be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and fangirl with me on tumblr: laurenkmyers


End file.
